


Check Up

by kryptonian_imagines



Series: Tumblr Imagines [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian_imagines/pseuds/kryptonian_imagines
Summary: Imagine Matt saving you one night and checking up on you by listening to your heartbeat while you’re in the hospital.





	Check Up

If he’d just run a little faster, fought a little harder, maybe you wouldn’t have had to go to the hospital. Maybe the people that had attacked you in a fit of mass hysteria wouldn’t have been able to break two of your ribs, dislocated your shoulder, and given you a black eye. If only he’d just done more.

His own injuries weren’t enough punishment for his failure, he thought. So he stood on the hospital roof, hugging himself to keep a little bit warmer, and listened. It took him a while to pinpoint you, but when he heard your voice he was able to find your heartbeat as well.

“You’re one of the unlucky ones that got caught in that crazy last night?” a nurse asked.

“No, I’m one of the lucky ones,” you replied. Matt furrowed his brow; had he heard that right? You continued, “I was saved.” It sounded like there was a smile on your lips.

Matt decided to stay a while longer, even after the nurse left to continue his rounds, and you had fallen back to sleep with the painkillers. He wanted to keep listening to your heartbeat. He just wanted to make sure you stayed safe.


End file.
